Amagami
| platforms = PlayStation 2 | released = }} | platforms = PlayStation Portable | released = }} Sentai Filmworks | network = BS-i, CBC, MBS, TBS | first = July 2, 2010 | last = December 23, 2010 | episodes = 26 | episode_list = List of Amagami SS episodes }} , is a Japanese dating simulation game for the PlayStation 2 and the spiritual successor to KimiKiss, both which were developed and published by Enterbrain. Amagami was released on March 19, 2009. As of November 2010 six manga adaptations have been produced: two serialized in Enterbrain's ''Famitsu Comic Clear, two in Hakusensha's Young Animal and Young Animal Island, one in ASCII Media Works' Dengeki Maoh and one in Kadokawa Shoten's Comp Ace. An anime adaptation titled Amagami SS aired in Japan from July 2, 2010 to December 23, 2010. Plot Two years ago, Junichi Tachibana got his heart broken by a girl who stood him up on a date on Christmas Eve. Now a second-year student in high school, Junichi is wary of love because of his past and dislikes celebrating Christmas. However this Christmas, his encounter with one of six girls from his school, Haruka Morishima, Kaoru Tanamachi, Sae Nakata, Ai Nanasaki, Rihoko Sakurai, or Tsukasa Ayatsuji will finally open up his heart to love again. Characters Main characters ; : :The lead male protagonist of the story. He has a hard time opening up to others due to a trauma two years ago when his date stood him up on Christmas Eve which left him heart broken. ; : :A very popular girl in her final year, who has many fans at school. She can be described as a fickle and insecure girl with a liking for cute things, especially puppies. Her best friend is Hibiki Tsukahara and she has a younger brother named Satoshi. She is a quarter British from her mother, whose family's surname is Lovely (thus Haruka's middle name). ; : :One of Junichi's childhood friends, she is often seen with his other friend Masayoshi. She is unpredictable as she would punch Junichi anytime. She works part-time at a family restaurant to support her single mother, who later dates another man. ; : :A friend and classmate of Miya's. Having studied at an all-girl's school for most of her life, Sae is incredibly shy around men. Because of that, she has a soft, quiet voice. ; : :A friend and classmate of Miya's. She is part of their school's girl swimming team. She has a younger brother named Ikuo and possesses a cool, calm disposition. ; : :She is Junichi's childhood friend who, despite having a big appetite, avidly reads the dieting books in their school library. She is a member of the Tea Club. ; : :Junichi's class representative, who is both a hard worker and a person who is willing to take on any task that no one else will. While she acts kind and friendly, it is actually a facade that secretly hides the real her, who is manipulative and cunning. Supporting characters ; : :Junichi's younger sister, who playfully calls her brother, "Nii-nii". She tends to be jealous when her brother is with another girl, with the exceptions of Sae, Ai and Rihoko, who are her close friends. ; : :Junichi's homeroom teacher. She tends to be a serious teacher, but can easily get drunk when she drinks sake. ; : :Junichi's best friend since childhood, who has an interest in Japanese idols. He often purchases photo books of them and shares them with Junichi. His family owns a sushi shop, which he plans to inherit. ; : :A close friend of Rihoko's. She would later win the Miss Santa Contest. ; : :A friend of Kaoru. Kaoru and Junichi once gave her some advice about her crush with another boy. ; : :Haruka's friend and captain of the girls' swimming team. She tends to berate Haruka's playful nature. She is also Ai's senior. ; : :Rihoko's senior and a member of the Tea Club. Ruriko tends to worry about Rihoko's clumsiness as the future of the Tea Club will be in the latter's hands once she and Manaka graduate. ; : :Rihoko's senior and another member of the Tea Club. Manaka has a rather quiet voice but talks with cryptic words. ; : :Tsukasa's older sister. She is very nice, yet aloof. Tsukasa dislikes her. ; : :A secret character in the game and anime. A shy girl, Risa has been in love with Junichi since grade school and has been secretly stalking him since. Risa is also the one responsible for what happened two years ago under the belief she was protecting Junichi. Adaptations Game ports A port of the original game for the PlayStation Portable known as published and developed by Kadokawa Shoten was released 31 March 2011.エビコレ+ アマガミ - KADOKAWA GAMESAmagami for PSP - Gamespot Along with the original Amagami game, the PSP port also features a playable Mahjong minigame. The game requires at least PSP Firmware 6.31 to run. Manga * A manga adaptation titled ''Amagami: Sincerely Yours, illustrated by Kotetsu Sakura, began serialization in Enterbrain's Famitsu Comic Clear on October 30, 2009. The first tankōbon volume was published on June 29, 2010. * A second manga titled Amagami: Precious Diary, illustrated by Tarō Shinonome, which spans 2 volumes and focuses on Tsukasa Ayatsuji, started serialization in Hakusensha's Young Animal on November 27, 2009; the manga is also serialized in Young Animal s special edition magazine Young Animal Island in irregular intervals. The first volume was released on June 15, 2010. * A third manga titled Amagami: Precious Diary - Kaoru, also illustrated by Tarō Shinonome, focuses on Kaoru Tanamachi. * A fourth manga titled Amagami: Love Goes On!, illustrated by Ryuya Kamino, which focuses on Ai Nanasaki, began serialization in the March 2010 issue of ASCII Media Works' Dengeki Maoh. The first volume was released on August 27, 2010. * A fifth manga in four-panel comic strip format titled , illustrated by Piaisai, is also serialized in ''Famitsu Comic Clear and began serialization on April 30, 2010. * A sixth manga titled Amagami: Close to You, illustrated by Tomoya Andō, which focuses on Rihoko Sakurai, is published in Kadokawa Shoten's Comp Ace. Anime An anime TV series adaptation by AIC titled Amagami SS aired from July 2, 2010 to December 23, 2010 in Japan. The anime adaptation is divided into six four-episode story arcs where each arc focuses on one of the main heroines who will become Junichi's love interest along with Two extra episodes that focuses on Risa Kamizaki and Miya Tachibana. http://www.tbs.co.jp/anime/amagami/goods/disc_1.html Sentai Filmworks has licensed the anime series. The anime has ten pieces of theme music: two opening themes and eight ending themes; each ending theme is sung by the voice actresses of the heroines of the series in their respective story arc. The first opening theme is "i Love" by azusa which ran from episode 1 to 13 and was released on July 19, 2010. The second opening theme is by azusa which was used from episode 14 to 26 and was released on October 20, 2010. The first ending theme, used for episodes one through four, is by Shizuka Itō and was released on July 21, 2010. The second ending theme, used for episodes five through eight, is by Rina Satō and was released on August 18, 2010. The third ending theme, used for episodes nine through twelve, is by Hiromi Konno and was released on September 15, 2010. The fourth ending theme, used for episodes 13 through 16, is by Yukana and was released on October 20, 2010. The fifth ending theme, used for episodes 17 through 20, is by Ryōko Shintani and was released on November 17, 2010. The sixth ending theme, used for episodes 21 through 24, is by Kaori Nazuka and was released on December 15, 2010. The seventh ending theme, used for episode 25 is by Mai Kadowaki. The eighth and final ending theme, used for episode 26 is by Kana Asumi. Both the seventh and eighth ending themes were released on January 19, 2011. Reception Footnotes References External links *Video game official website *Anime official website *Amagami SS official website on TBS * Category:2009 video games Category:Anime of 2010 Category:Bishōjo games Category:Dating sims Category:Manga of 2009 Category:Manga of 2010 Category:PlayStation 2-only games Category:School anime and manga Category:Seinen manga Category:Sentai Filmworks Category:Shōnen manga de:Amagami es:Amagami ko:아마가미 ja:アマガミ pt:Amagami ss ru:Amagami tl:Amagami uk:Amagami vi:Amagami zh:聖誕之吻